Coming Home
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Que faitesvous lorsque celui que vous aimez ne ressent pas la même chose ? Vous vivez et vous oubliez ? C'est ce que fait Hermione. Mais une lettre de Dumbledore pourraisbien la ramener chez elle...Trad de juliet5368


Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté d'histoire sur le couple Ron-Hermione mais j'ai bien l'intention de me rattraper et je vais même commençer tout de suite en arrêtant de vous embêter plus longtemps et de vous laisser lire ma toute nouvelle traduction._

* * *

_

_Mesdames et Messieurs, dernier appel pour le vol 1182 en direction de l'aéroport de Heathrow à Londres. Rendez-vous s'il vous plaît à la porte 34 pour l'embarquement. Merci. _

Hermione soupira alors qu'elle se levait. Elle n'était pas encore prête à rentrer chez elle, mais la lettre de Dumbledore semblait plutôt urgente. Sa valise dans une main, elle prit le chemin vers la porte d'embarquement. Elle remit sa carte d'embarquement à l'employée. "Bon vol", lui dit la femme avec un grand sourire. Hermione lui sourit, mais ne dit rien. En vérité, Hermione n'était pas prête à rentrer chez elle parce qu'elle craignait de se retrouver face à une personne qu'elle avait prit soin d'éviter depuis qu'elle avait quitté Londres quelques mois plutôt.

-----------------

- Londres, quelques mois plutôt -

_"Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit fini," dit Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table de la cuisine du Terrier._

_"Je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que nous étions envoyé à Gryffondor, » dit Ron alors qu'il buvait sa boisson par petites gorgées. Comme une sorte de cadeau, Mr Weasley leur avait donné une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. La bouteille était maintenant presque vide._

"Je sais. Tout ça va tellement me manquer," dit à son tour Hermione. "Nous y avons eu tellement de bon moment," dit-elle en les regardant tous les deux.

"L'année prochaine va être dure," bougonna Ginny de l'autre côté d'Hermione. "J'ai encore une année à faire, moi."

Harry se pencha et lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui tapoter le dos avec bienveillance. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Gin. Tu ne seras pas toute seule. Luna sera toujours là et nous viendrons te voir de temps en temps."

"Je sais, mais ce ne sera pas pareil. Il n'y aura plus d'aventures."

"Ca c'est parce que nous avons détruit Voldemort il y a trois mois, » dit Hermione. « Oh, ca suffit, Ron. Il est mort pour de bon cette fois," ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit Ron tressaillir à la mention du nom.

"Je n'y peux rien. On m'a appris toute ma vie à craindre son nom. C'est instinctif," répliqua-t-il.

"Honnêtement, Ron, comment peux-tu avoir encore peur de son nom alors que tu lui as fait face personnellement et que tu as joué crucial dans sa défaite," lui demanda-t-elle avec fougue.

"Lâche moi un peu, 'Mione. Si je ne veux pas dire son nom, c'est mon droit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange autant, » ajouta-t-il.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent et se firent un signe de la tête. « Nous allons dans le salon. Rejoignez-nous quand vous aurez finis," leur dit Harry. Lui et Ginny se levèrent et quittèrent la cuisine.

"Bravo. Tu les as fait partir."

"Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait. C'est toi qui a hurlé le premier," lui dit Hermione en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

"C'est parce que tu as crié sur moi d'abord."

"C'est pas vrai !"

"Si c'est vrai ! Tu le fais toujours. Quoique je dise ou fasse, tu me reprends toujours. Je ne suis jamais assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ?" Elle resta debout, silencieuse, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. "Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu as toujours l'impression que tu me considérais comme un idiot et que je n'étais jamais assez bien," lui dit-il, ses yeux bleus océan fixés sur les siens couleur chocolat.

"Ce n'est pas vrai, Ron. Cela ne peux pas être plus éloigné de la vérité. Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent. Que tu es aussi drôle et un ami loyal. C'est une des choses que j'aime le plus en toi." Elle prit sa boisson et la termina. Puis elle le regarda, attendant son prochain mouvement. "Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis un certain temps maintenant." Elle ferma ses yeux un instant, essayant de se convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Ron la regardait curieusement. « Tout d'abord, j'aimerais te faire des excuses. Je suis désolée si je t'ais fait te sentir stupide ou inférieur. Ce n'était pas mon intention. La raison pour laquelle j'ai été si dure avec toi c'est parce que je sais combien tu es intelligent et que de quoi tu es capable. Je ne veux pas te voir gâcher tes chances de réussites." Elle se tut un moment, cherchant sa respiration.

"C'est ça qui était si important e que tu as mis autant de temps à me dire ?" lui demanda-t-il. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devais me le dire maintenant."

"Ce n'était pas ça," dit-elle calmement en faisant un pas vers lui.

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?" lui demanda-t-il. Elle le leva les yeux vers lui et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle avait trop peur. Il attendit mais elle ne dit rien. "Je vais dans le salon. Quand tu seras prête à me dire ce que tu veux me dire, viens me trouver." Il commenca à marcher devant elle pour sortir de la cuisine.

"Ron, attends," dit-elle. Elle lui attrappa le bras et le tourna vers elle. Ce qu'elle fit ensuite les surprit tout les deux. Elle l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa. Ce n'était rien d'extravagant, juste un court et tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Elle le libéra et fit un pas en arrière. Il la regarda fixement avec de grands yeux. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Elle avait espéré une réaction bien différente.

"Pourquoi, Merlin, as-tu fait ça ?" lui demanda-t-il. Ses pires craintes devinrent immédiatement réalité.

"J'ai juste pensé... je ne croyais pas... ça ne signifiait pas… je suis désolé, Ron. Je voulais te le dire depuis si longtemps maintenant, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage. Je suis amoureuse de toi, Ron, et cela fait maintenant quatre ans. J'ai toujours eu peur de te le dire parce que je ne voulais pas détruire notre amitié." Elle se retourna et sortit en courant par la porte dans la cuisine et s'enfuie dans la nuit.

----------------------

- Aujourd'hui -

Hermione ouvrit les yeux au son de la voix du capitaine disant aux passagers que l'avion entamait sa descente. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit Londres en dessous. « Merlin, donne moi la force, » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Une fois à l'aéroport, Hermione descendit de l'avion et récupéra sa valise à l'arrivée des bagages. Puis elle passa à la douane avant de se diriger vers l'aire de transplanage. Après avoir rempli les documents nécessaire, Hermione était prête à partir.

Hermione arriva chez elle quelques minutes plus tard et appela ses parents. En entendant sa voix, ils entrèrent dans le salon pour l'accueillir.

"Bonjour, ma chérie. Tu nous as manqué," lui dit sa mère alors qu'elle la serrait dans ses bras. "Comment vont tante Rachel et oncle Brian ?"

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, maman. Ils vont bien. Ils vous embrassent. »

"Hey, poussin. Tu as fait bon voyage ? Comment vont tes cousins ?" lui demanda son père après l'avoir embrassé.

"Bonjour, papa. Kevin et Jen vont bien. Le vol s'est bien passé."

"Combien de temps restes-tu à la maison, chérie ?" lui demanda sa mère.

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Je ne suis pas sûre. Je dois d'abord voir Dumbledore." leur dit-elle.

"Tout va bien, ma puce. Tu as reçu plusieurs hiboux depuis que tu es parti. Je crois qu'ils sont sur ton lit. » lui dit son père.

"Merci, papa. Je vais aller défaire ma valise maintenant. » Tous deux acquiéçèrent et elle monta dans sa chambre. Elle était exactement telle qu'elle l'avait laissé lorsqu'elle était partie. Toujours aussi propre qu'avant qu'elle parte, avec ses photos sur le mur et son bureau avec tous ses livres. Elle s'assit sur son lit et prit les quatre lettres. Deux venait du Terrier, une de Ginny et une de Ron, les deux autres étaient de Harry et de Dumbledore. Elle plaça les lettres sur sa table de chevet puis sortit sa baguette magique. Avec un mouvement du poignet, et par un sort de lévitation, elle amena sa valise sur son lit. Avec un autre mouvement du poignet, toutes ses affaires retrouvèrent instantanément leur place propre.

Puis elle prit les quatre lettres et les posa devant elle sur son lit. Elle ouvrit en premier la lettre de Ginny.

_Hermione,_

_Oû est-ce que tu es ? Je t'ais envoyé plusieurs hiboux depuis que tu as quitté le Terrier. Pourquoi tu n'as répondu à aucun d'entre eux ? Je sais que tu les as reçu parce que Coq est revenu sans rien. Durant ces trois derniers mois, j'ai dû repoussé Ron et Harry qui me demandais sans cesse si j'avais de tes nouvelles. J'imagine que tu ne leur a pas répondu à eux non plus. ___

Ron nous a raconté ce qui c'était passé cette nuit. Je suis très fière que tu ais finalement eu le courage de lui dire ce que tu ressentais. Je suis aussi désolé que mon frère soit un idiot. Ron, Harry et moi avons beaucoup parlé ces derniers mois et tu dois venir au Terrier. Ron et toi devez parler. La parfaite occasion serait le dîner de dimanche. Nous espérons tous te voir. Tu nous manques terriblement. S'il te plait préviens moi si tu viens.

Ginny

Hermione plaça la lettre sur le côté et la regarda fixement pendant quelques instants. Elle voulait vraiment aller au Terrier et voir tout le monde, mais l'embarrassement et la douleur de revoir Ron était encore trop présent en elle. Elle pris à contrecœur la lettre suivante, celle de Ron, et l'ouvrit.

_'Mione,_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire, mais la plupart d'entre elles doivent être dites en personne et pas dans une lettre. Je sais, par contre, que je te dois des excuses pour la façon dont je me suis comportée la nuit oû tu es partie. J'ai été si surpris par ce que tu as dit et je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'ai essayé de te contacter plusieurs depuis que tu es partie, mais tout mes hiboux me sont revenus et je ne sais pas exactement oû tu es alors je ne peux pas venir te voir. Dis moi je t'en prie que notre amitié n'est pas définitivement perdue. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie. Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis et je ne veux pas te perdre. ___

Il y a tellement d'autres choses que je voudrais te dire. Dis moi s'il te plait que tu viendra au dîner de dimanche au Terrier. Je voudrais vraiment te voir, comme tout le monde tu tant doutes. J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.

Ron

Hermione replia le parchemin et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas le simple fait de lui avoir dit qu'il avait besoin de lui parler, mais c'était de lui avoir dit qu'elle était sa meilleure amie et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre leur amitié qui le touchait en plus profond d'elle-même. Elle savait, juste avec ses mots, qu'il ne ressentait pas pour elle ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et elle savait ainsi que leur amitié serait changée pour toujours à cause de ça. Elle baissa les yeux et vit les deux autres lettres ; l'une était d'Harry et l'autre de Dumbledore. Elle prit celle d'Harry en premier.

_Hermione,_

_Merlin, oû est-ce que tu es passé ? Tu as disparu cette nuit sans un mot et nous n'avons pas reçu de tes nouvelles depuis. ___

Ecoute, je suis désolé de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit. Ron est un idiot, ça nous l'avons toujours su, et vous devez vraiment parler tous les deux. S'il te plait, écris moi pour me dire que tu vas venir au Terrier dimanche. Nous avons tous envie de te voir. Crois moi quand je te dis que ta venue au Terrier sera appréciée de tout le monde, particulièrement pour un grand dadais aux cheveux roux que nous ne nommerons pas. Tu dois venir.

Harry

Hermione sourit alors qu'elle plaçait la lettre de Harry sur son lit à côté de celle de Ginny et de Ron. Elle savait qu'elle devait y'aller, même si cela voulait dire voir Ron et ressentir cette douleur encore une fois. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme, une fois pour toute ; clore cette situation et voir oû cela les mènera. Elle prit deux morceaux de parchemin et une plume.

_Je serais là dimanche. S'il te plait ne dis pas à Ron que je viens. Merci. _

_Je t'embrasse, Hermione_

Elle appela son hibou et attacha les lettres à sa patte. « Emmène une de ces lettre à Ginny, l'autre à Harry. Va aussi vite que tu peux. » Avec un hululement, le hibou s'envola dans la nuit par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Puis Hermione se tourna finalement vers la dernière lettre ; celle de Dumbledore.

_Miss Granger_

_Je dois vous dire que je suis enchanté de votre retour en Angleterre. Honnêtement, je dois vous dire que votre absence a laissé beaucoup d'entre nous dans un état d'inquiétude, principalement Mr et Miss Weasley et Mr Potter. Je sais que vous ne teniez pas beaucoup à revenir, mais ce je dois vous dire vous intéressera peut-être. ___

Je suppose que vous vous souvenez du Professeur Vecteur, votre vieux professeur d'Arithmancie. Il a toujours eu une grande opinion de vous. Je suis, cependant, triste de vous annoncer qu'il est décédé.

Ce qui nous amène à la vraie nature de cette lettre et pourquoi je vous ai demandé de rentrer chez vous. Puisqu'il est mort si proche du début de l'année, j'ai été incapable de trouver un remplacent à temps. J'espérais que vous seriez intéressée par ce poste, même si c'est seulement pour une année. Envoyez moi votre décision par hibou. Si vous choisissez d'accepter ce poste, vous serez libre de vous installer au château quand vous le voulez à la fin du mois d'août. Prenez votre temps pour décider, quoiqu'une réponse immédiate soit nécessaire.

Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard

Hermione lut et relut la lettre plusieurs fois, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus chaque fois qu'elle la relisait. Il voulait qu'elle enseigne à Poudlard. Elle avait en fait pensé à devenir professeur lorsqu'elle étudiait à Poudlard, mais n'avait jamais pensé en être capable parce qu'elle pensait qu'aucun de ses professeurs ne partirait dans un avenir proche. Elle prit un autre morceau de parchemin et griffonna sa réponse à Dumbledore.

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je suis triste d'apprendre la nouvelle de la mort du professeur Vecteur. Je l'ai toujours aimé comme un professeur et je me faisais une joie d'être dans sa classe. Quand auront lieu les funérailles, si elles n'ont pas encore eu lieu, pour que je puisse m'y rendre ?___

Quant à votre offre, je serais heureux d'accepter. C'est un honneur que vous ayez pensez à moi pour ce travail. Je resterais professeur aussi longtemps que vous voudrez de moi en tant que tel. Merci encore pour l'offre, je ne vous laisserais tomber.

Hermione Granger

Puisqu'il n'y avait plus de hibou de disponible pour envoyer la lettre à Dumbledore, elle scella le parchemin et la rangea dans sa table de nuit jusqu'à ce que son hibou revienne. Puis elle descendit annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses parents.

------------------------

Dimanche arriva trop vite pour Hermione qui se trouvait dans sa chambre devant son miroir à regarder fixement son reflet. Elle se demandait toujours si elle devait oui ou non y aller, bien qu'elle est déjà dit à Harry et Ginny qu'elle venait. Elle vérifia encore une fois sa tenue, s'assurant que tout était parfait. Elle tenta d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge puis transplana au Terrier.

Elle resta debout à l'extérieur de la cuisine durant quelques minutes avant d'entrer. Mme Weasley mélangeait quelque chose dans un grand pot quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle regarda pour voir qui c'était et fut étonnée, mais malgré tout heureuse, de voir Hermione.

"Hermione, c'est bon de te revoir, ma chérie," dit-elle alors qu'elle marchait vers la jeune sorcière et la prenait dans ses bras. « Tu nous as tellement manqué. Comment vas-tu ? »

"Je suis contente de vous revoir aussi, Mme Weasley. Je vais bien. Je suis allée voir de la famille aux Etats-Unis, » lui dit-elle.

"C'est merveilleux. Tu es de retour pour de bon, maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle. Hermione acquiesça. "C'est bon de t'entendre. Tout le monde sera content de te voir et t'apprendre que tu es de retour. Ils sont dans le salon si tu veux leur dire bonjour, » dit Mme Weasley alors qu'elle faisait signe à Hermione d'entrer dans le salon. Hermione aquiesça et marcha vers la porte de la cuisine. Respirant profondément, elle marcha vers la porte et vit une chose qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir.

La pièce était devenue mortellement calme lorsque Hermione entra. Ron était assis sur un divan à côté d'une très jolie fille blonde, son bras autour d'elle. Hermione le regarda fixement, se maudissant d'avoir acceptée de venir.

"Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée," dit-elle avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce.

"Merde," murmura Ron alors qu'il se levait et lui courait après. George descendit l'escaliers au moment oû Ron quittait la pièce, l'air confus.

"Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de la fille blonde et l'embrassait sur les lèvres.

"Je crois que Hermione Granger vient de sortir en courant et que Ron lui court après, » lui dit la fille.

"Hermione Granger ? Elle est ici ? Ca fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Pourquoi est-elle partie aussi vite ? » demanda-t-il.

"Parce qu'elle a supposé que Ron et Jen était ensemble vu qu'il avait un bras sur le dos du divan, qui était juste derrière Jen, » lui dit Ginny.

"Oy yey," dit George alors qu'il secouait la tête. « Il ferait mieux de lui dire la vérité rapidement, avant que toutes nos vies changent en pire, » dit-il. Les autres furent d'accord avec lui.

--------------------------

"'Mione, attends !" hurla Ron alors qu'il sortait en courant derrière elle par la porte de la cuisine. Avoir des longues jambes furent un véritable cadeau car il la rattrapa rapidement. « Pourrais-tu s'il te plait attendre une minute et m'écouter ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

"Je n'ai rien à te dire, Ronald Weasley. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je rentre chez moi, » dit-elle furieusement alors qu'elle essayait de passer devant lui.

"Non," lui dit-il en lui attrapant le poignet. « Pas tant que tu n'auras pas écoutez ce que j'ai à te dire. »

"Je ne veux pas l'entendre," dit-elle alors qu'elle tentait de libérer son poignet de son emprise. Comprenant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, Hermione sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa directement sur lui. « Ne m'oblige pas à le faire, Ron," le prévint-elle.

Il lâche son poignet et leva les mains en l'air. « C'est bon, 'Mione. Tu as gagné. Tu peux partir si tu veux," dit-il tristement. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et commence lentement à marcher vers le Terrier, la tête basse.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner de son regard triste et sentit un lourd poids sur son coeur. Elle savait que si elle n'entendait pas ce qu'il avait à lui dire maintenant, elle ne le saurait jamais et s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Elle marcha vers lui, le rattrapant rapidement et lui attrapa la main. « Ron, attends," dit-elle doucement. Elle prit une profonde respiration et leva les yeux vers lui. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir menacé, » dit-elle sincérement. « Quest-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Il la regarda fixement, les yeux chocolat plongés dans les siens bleu océan, alors qu'il essayait de garder son calme. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?" lui demanda-t-il. Elle eut le souffle coupé. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Qu… quoi ? » demanda-t-elle le visage pale et les yeux grands ouverts.

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? » lui demanda-t-il à nouveau alors qu'il faisait un pas vers ellle.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Elle connaissait la réponse à sa question, bien qu'elle essayait de se convaincre du contraire depuis cette nuit, depuis ce qui c'était passé à ce même endroit oû il se trouvait maintenant.

Il leva sa main vers son visage et caressa sa joue doucement. Ce simple geste fit s'hérisser les poils d'Hermione sur son cou. Elle garda ses yeux fermés alors qu'il continuait sa douce torture. Puis il déplaça sa main dans ses cheveux, glissant ses doigts entre ses mèches brunes. Il se pencha vers elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. « Je te le demande parce que moi aussi je t'aime. » Ses yeux s'élargirent après ce qu'il dit. « Je l'ai toujours été et je voulais te le dire depuis très longtemps, mais moi aussi j'avais peur. Quand tu as dit ce que tu as dit cette nuit, je ne pouvais rien dire parce que j'étais choqué par ce qui venait de se produire. Je sais ce que tu attendais de ma part cette nuit et je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir donné. Je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière et tout refaire différemment. Je t'aurais pris dans mes bras et je t'aurais embrassé de la manière dont tu le mérite. Je me suis maudit tous les jours pour t'avoir fait fuir et ne pas avoir agis comme il le fallait. Je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'une petite chance que tu me pardonnes, mais je devais essayer. J'ai juste… » Il fut couper par les lèvres d'Hermione entrant en collision avec les siennes en un doux baiser.

D'abord, il fut trop choqué pour répondre, mais il n'allait pas faire la même erreur deux fois. Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui, collant son corps contre le sien. Il accentua sa prise sur ses cheveux, approfondissant par la même occasion le baiser, ce qui la fit gémir dans sa bouche.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il reprenèrent leur souffle un moment. « Je suis désolé, 'Mione. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu partes. »

"Oublie ça, Ron. Je suis ici maintenant, tout va bien aller, » l'assura-t-elle.

"Je sais. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu partes à nouveau," lui dit-il alors qu'il reposait son front contre le sien et plongeait son regard dans le sien.

"Je sais, mais je vais devoir partir dans environ un mois, » lui dit-elle alors qu'elle essayait de cacher son sourire.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu partirais ?" lui demanda-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas partir, 'Mione. Pas maintenant. »

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire de lui. « Je ne pars pas définitivement, Ron. J'ai seulement voulu dire que je partais pour Poudlard dans environ un mois. »

"Poudlard ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu partirais là-bas ?" dit-il.

"Parce que je suis le nouveau professeur d'Arithmancie," lui dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Son expression confuse se métamorphosa en un large sourire. « Tu es sérieuse ? 'Mione c'est super. Je suis si fière de toi, » dit-il en la faisant tourner. « Allez, » dit-il alors qu'il l'embrassait doucement sur les lèvres avant de la reposer par terre, « allons le dire au reste de la famille. » En accord, le nouveau couple marcha vers le Terrier pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle au reste de la famille.

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus autant qu'à moi. Je reviens très vite avec une histoire plus longue cette fois. 


End file.
